


With All My Tiger Stripes

by CalamityK



Series: Hear Me Roar [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drunken Kissing, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Happy, JUST, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Yuri is 18, but smut first, idk the drinking age in russia, not really - Freeform, oh god so much kissing, otabek is like bae, uhhhhhh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/pseuds/CalamityK
Summary: Yuri’s eyes linger on the cup. It’s the same one Otabek always uses—Yuri’s favorite— shaped like a white tiger. It should be a ridiculous looking thing (it is), but somehow its always looked right when in Otabek’s hands, or against his thin lips. The same way Otabek looks right holding it the way he is now.....  Yuri can’t find it ridiculous at all, it’s beautiful.--------Or that fic where they both have feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinpiechey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiechey/gifts).



> YIKEs. As always Yuri Plisetsky is 18 in this series and has been...for the entire fic series.
> 
> I have posted these so close together someone stop me. (Edit: updated pub date)
> 
> THIS IS IT THIS IS THE END. Part five is finally here! and Hear Me Roar is for all intents over (part might be added later but no more guarantees)
> 
> Thanks to my lovely lovely last minute beta [gutgemacht](http://gutgemacht.tumblr.com/) literally wouldn't be posting without you!  
>   
> [CHECK OUT THE ART OF BEKA](https://seeyounextlevel.tumblr.com/post/157336487886/for-my-giveaway-winner-kingotabek-based-on-a)
> 
> [HERE IS THE LITERAL MUG THAT HAS BEEN MENTIONED SO HEAVILY IN THIS SERIES](http://thumbs4.picclick.com/d/w1600/pict/162174777355_/Ringling-Bros-Barnum-Bailey-Circus-White-Tiger.jpg) its so ugly. and i own one. and so does yuri.

He hasn’t seen Otabek in a few weeks. When Yuri was sick Otabek had taken care of him for two solid days— before Yuri forced him to turn over care to Yuri’s grandpa so Otabek could go compete while Yuri was on ice-ban. 

Yuri had somehow managed to not be super bitter about sitting out for one competition. It helped that he was out of his mind with fever and didn’t have much of a voice to complain with. 

By the time Yuri was back on his feet and on the ice, Otabek had already returned home for a bit. It’s not like he was going to be gone for a significant amount of time, since he’d mostly moved his training to the Russian ice with Yuri, but Yuri felt his absence like a dull ache. 

Lucky for Yuri everyone suspected his jumps were weak this morning in practice due to him being sick, and not because he couldn’t fight the tightness in his chest every time he looked around for Otabek only to remember he wasn’t watching. 

It’s not the first time they’ve been apart like this—not by a longshot— but it’s the first-time Yuri really  _ notices it _ ; the way Otabek has filled so many spaces in his day to day life as the years have progressed. He knows what missing him means. Especially in light of recent events that  _ just keep conspiring _ between them. And he’s aware Otabek feels the same on some level due to his vague recurring texts that sometimes say nothing but “ _ miss you. _ ” However, their odd way of never really talking about anything is actually beginning to gnaw at Yuri’s conscious. He knows it’s a good thing that they communicate so well without speaking, it’s how their strange dynamic works, but Yuri needs more now. He needs to know exactly what Otabek feels too.

Otabek is due back today. He already texted Yuri that he’s on his way over, but Yuri still jumps when he hears the knock on his apartment door. Yuri fully intends to drag Otabek inside and lay everything bare, but when he opens the door his tongue sticks and his throat dries. 

Otabek looks the same as always. Leather jacket tight against his broad shoulders and his under-cut, dark hair is flopping gently to one side. Yuri’s breath still catches when their eyes meet and Otabek smiles a bit.  _ He’s beautiful. _

“Miss me?” Otabek asks lowly.

_ Yes, too much _ , Yuri wants to shout. Instead he shifts his eyes to the floor and scraps his entire plan. “I thought maybe we could go for drinks.” Yuri lies, “You know, to celebrate that bronze medal you got while I was out of commission.” 

Otabek’s brings a hand to Yuri’s chin and tilts his head back. Yuri feels his own loose hair rush back off of his pink cheeks while Otabek’s dark eyes search his face for something. 

He must find it, because suddenly he’s smirking and leaning in closer as he uses their position to press his lips right to Yuri’s. Yuri responds with untamed want to the chaste press, pushing back against it and parting his lips. Otabek takes immediate advantage, tangling a hand in Yuri’s hair and pulling his head back as he licks into Yuri’s mouth. It’s all heat and tongues for a few minutes and when Otabek breaks the kiss Yuri’s body feels as hot as it did from his fever.

“ _ I missed you, Yuratchka _ .” Otabek whispers as he lets go of Yuri. “We can go out if you want, but I just needed to do that first.” 

Yuri feels out of breath as he stutters a reply, “Y-yeah, let’s go out.” It comes out uncertain like it wasn’t his suggestion to start with. He wants nothing more than to pull Otabek into the apartment and kiss him again, but instead he collects his jacket and locks his door.

Maybe if they both drink a little they’ll finally talk about this.

\-----------

Yuri should have known this wouldn’t work. He’s eight assorted shots in and his head is already too fuzzy. Otabek is sitting beside him acting fully composed; holding his liquor better than he can hold a sit-spin. They haven’t done much talking over the loud music—and none the way Yuri had wanted—but as the alcohol hits the back of his skull and Otabek’s hand grips his waist he suddenly thinks that talking right now is unimportant. 

It really hits him as he stands up and allows (an only slightly wobbly) Otabek to drag him to the dancefloor. Yuri thinks about how they’ll both feel this tomorrow, but they don’t have practice so it’s probably alright. Otabek wouldn’t have let him drink this much if it wasn’t.

His hair is sticking to him as they maneuver through people and Yuri finds himself wishing for a hair tie as Otabek finally halts, and spins Yuri around.  Otabek gently moves the worrisome blonde strands from Yuri’s neck like he can read Yuri’s thoughts, then he presses their bodies together. Yuri lets himself lean back into Otabek’s chest as they start swaying. He isn’t even focused on the music, he’s just following the guidance of Otabek’s hands on his hips and absorbing the sensations of Otabek’s lips slowly dragging where he exposed Yuri’s neck. They stay like that for a few foggy minutes, slowly dancing and letting their hands clasp together where Otabek brings his to press against Yuri’s stomach. Then the song switches to something noticeably headier, and Yuri can’t help but grind his ass back against Otabek. 

Otabek’s rhythm falters, and he nips sharply near the beginning of Yuri’s shoulder before pulling back and unclasping their hands. It would cause Yuri to stumble, if Otabek didn’t immediately replace his hold on Yuri’s hips and use it to spin Yuri to face him. 

Yuri only has a moment to look into Otabek’s blown pupils before their mouths are connecting in a kiss reminiscent of their earlier one. Yuri doesn’t know whose lips part first, but he doesn’t care as their tongues cascade off of each other. He brings one of his dangling hands to Otabek’s jaw, tugging down and trying to force Otabek’s mouth open further so Yuri can kiss him deeper. In response, he feels Otabek’s rough hands slide underneath the back of his shirt sending sparks along Yuri’s sides and making him shudder. 

The people around them have already melted away for Yuri. He can’t feel anything but the warm buzz of liquor behind his closed eyes and Otabek against him. The music fades to the sounds of his own pulse and the close gasping breaths he and Otabek are sharing. It’s easier than expected to do this in public, and the thought that everyone can see them right now, can see the way Otabek is claiming his mouth, sparks a low desire in Yuri’s stomach.

Yuri is more than half hard as Otabek moves to trail the kisses along his jaw; somehow keeping their grinding rhythm even though Yuri’s sure it no longer looks like dancing. He can feel Otabek stiffening against his thigh and Yuri lets his other hand edge between them and trails it right above Otabek’s waistband. Otabek takes a stilted breath as goosebumps pop up under Yuri’s fingertips. 

Suddenly, Otabek’s tongue is pressing against Yuri’s jumping pulse point and dragging up to his ear. He can feel Otabek’s gravelly voice as he rumbles there against Yuri’s skin. “We need to take this somewhere else,  _ Yuratchka _ .” 

Yuri opens his eyes as Otabek laces their fingers back together and steps back. The people around them don’t even seem to have noticed that two decently well-known figure skaters have just finished heavily making out in the middle of them,  _ or they noticed and enjoyed it too much to do anything about it _ . A giggle escapes Yuri’s lips at the thought, and he realizes he’s still a bit drunk. 

It’s a blur as Otabek tugs him back through the crowd. Yuri would be embarrassed at the way he blindly follows, trying to press as close to Otabek’s side as possible, but his whole body is thrumming. The only solid thoughts he has aren’t even about where he’s being led, but more about what Otabek will do when they get there.

He doesn’t have to speculate long before he’s being shoved through a door and into a bathroom stall that Otabek is locking swiftly behind them. Yuri almost falls face first against the dirtied side-wall, but he catches himself with one hand. A smudge of marker graffiti wavers in his vison before he turns himself around. 

Otabek is leaning against the stall door looking at Yuri intently. His chest almost looks like it’s heaving and Yuri realizes they’re both still breathing hard, his eyes catch on Otabek’s kiss swollen lips and Yuri’s head spins from more than alcohol. Then those lips are moving and Yuri forces himself to focus. 

“Switch with me.” Otabek all but growls. “Lean against the door, I don’t want you near the toilet.” 

Yuri swallows thickly, but complies. He hadn’t even noticed the toilet in lieu of wanting Otabek to start touching him again. “Okay.” He breathes as his back presses against the door. He can feel the coolness through his shirt and shivers. “Like this?”

Otabek answers by crowding against him in the already cramped space. “Yes.” His reply ghosts over Yuri’s ear and causes him to shiver for a better reason. “ _ Just like that _ .”

Then Otabek is sinking to his knees on the grimy floor and Yuri suddenly can’t breathe. Yuri chokes as Otabek’s hands come up to undo Yuri’s pants and yank them down his thighs. “ _ Beka _ .”

Yuri’s hard cock springs free at once and all he can do is pant as Otabek follows its path with his dark eyes. 

“Do you know how much I love seeing you like this?” Otabek asks darkly, wrapping a hand around Yuri and stroking once.

Yuri gasps and lets his head slam back against the door with a thud. “Y-you’ve seen me lots of ways, Beka.” Yuri says, even though he knows it doesn’t make much sense. 

His thoughts are thrown back to when Otabek had stretched him out against Yuri’s bedroom wall; leg up and shaking. Otabek had loved seeing him that way too, but somehow this is having more effect on Yuri. Knowing that Otabek is kneeling between his legs but is still the one in control.

“Maybe I just love seeing  _ you _ .” Otabek teases.

Yuri doesn’t have time to comprehend any hidden meanings behind that before Otabek’s lips are wrapping around the head of his cock and the hand at the base is leaving. Otabek blows him with more intent than he puts into most routines, moving his mouth down right away almost to the base. He makes a rhythm with his tongue; staggering it along Yuri’s length as he sinks down. Yuri moans when Otabek hums lightly, the vibrations making him want to thrust into Otabek’s throat. 

Otabek puts a hand on Yuri’s hip to push him back and keep him still, and Yuri has to close his eyes as Otabek hollows his cheeks. He likes being held back, and the image of Otabek looking up at him as he slides back and forth is going to be seated behind Yuri’s eyelids for weeks; possibly years. He isn’t going to last long like this.

He lets himself make sounds, even though he knows someone else could be in here and hear them. He doesn’t care. Otabek’s thumb digs into Yuri’s hip bone with each noise that escapes and Yuri knows he’s trying to make him louder. Yuri clumsily fits a hand into Otabek’s hair as his mouth slides back far enough that he can tease Yuri’s slit with his tongue. 

Yuri feels his stomach tighten and he yelps. “F-f-fuck.”

It’s meant to be a warning, but it doesn’t come out right. He thinks Otabek still understands as Yuri tries to yank his head back. Instead, Otabek sinks down as far as he can until Yuri can feel his tip nudging the back of Otabek’s throat. Otabek lets out a noise of his own as Yuri trips over the edge. 

His hips do their best to jerk as Otabek swallows around him and Yuri feels like he can’t stop coming. He tries to blink against the spots of his orgasm, but decides to keep his eyes shut tight until Otabek is finally pulling off. Yuri is spent but his cock gives one final twinge as he opens them to see Otabek licking his lips with slightly watery eyes of his own. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Is all Yuri manages to say. 

Otabek stands almost unceremoniously and moves his hand to pull up Yuri’s pants; tucking Yuri’s softening dick in and zipping them. Yuri lets him, still panting and spent; content to let Otabek take care of him. His legs are shaking and he slumps down just as Otabek brings a hand to the back of his neck and yanks him forward. 

Yuri tastes himself on Otabek’s tongue as their mouths meet wetly. The kiss is brief, tapering off into small pecks that are somehow still heated, and Yuri can feel where Otabek is still hard as he presses against him.

“I guess it’s your turn now?” Yuri baits. 

Otabek shakes his head gently and gives Yuri one final firm press of his lips. “I can wait. At least until I get you home.” 

Yuri nods and dares to let a new seed of anticipation bloom as Otabek moves and leads him out by the wrist. 

\------------

Yuri wakes up the next morning to tangled, messy sheets and an empty bed. The sounds of shuffling in the kitchen, and the smell of food hit him at once.

A small throb in the back of his head is a reminder of last night’s outing and Yuri groans as he sits up, letting the sheets fall away from his bare chest. He and Otabek had gotten naked almost as soon as they’d arrived, but by the time they reached the bedroom Yuri had been  _ so _ tired. He couldn’t do much more than watch Otabek get himself off before they fell asleep with their limbs tangled together.

Yuri stretches away the memory. He then quickly slips out of bed and finds an old pair of sweats to slide onto his long legs before making his way to the kitchen; foregoing a shirt entirely. He finds Otabek heaping eggs onto a plate and setting it on Yuri’s side of the table.

“Oh, you’re awake. I was about to come get you.” Otabek says, grabbing his mug from his side and taking a long sip of whatever is in it. 

Yuri’s eyes linger on the cup. It’s the same one Otabek always uses—Yuri’s favorite— shaped like a white tiger. It should be a ridiculous looking thing (it is), but somehow its always looked right when in Otabek’s hands, or against his thin lips. The same way Otabek looks right holding it the way he is now, standing in Yuri’s kitchen wearing borrowed pants, shirtless and barefoot with a small patch of sunlight streaming across his broad chest from the small window.  Yuri can’t find it ridiculous at all,  _ it’s beautiful _ .

Yuri realizes he’s just standing there, staring at Otabek and Otabek is just staring back with one eyebrow raised. “Are you alright, Yuri?” 

Yuri looks away, down at the plate of food, before pulling the chair out and sitting down. “I think I’m just hungover.” He lies.

Otabek takes his own seat, setting the cup down. “I didn’t think I let you drink that much. I thought you’d be fine or I would have laid some pain killers on the nightstand.” 

_ There it is _ , Yuri thinks. That element of their friendship that’s more than friendship but not quite something else yet. Otabek had sat with him when he was sick, had practically carried Yuri to the doctor, had tried to skip skating to stay with him through his fever, and now he’s trying to blame himself for Yuri’s hangover. Normally, Yuri would ruffle at the idea of anyone else taking care of him the way Otabek seems to always do, but it’s just that; Otabek has always done it. Yuri is just now  _ paying attention _ , though he’s sure the other is aware.   _ He hopes _ .

Yuri knows they need to talk still. Now would be the perfect time to bring it up, but he doesn’t even know where to begin. Everything seems so easy when they’re like this.  _ Domestic _ .  _ They’re domestic like Victor and the Katsudon,  _ and Yuri tries not to frown at the thought as he starts eating. 

He realizes that he’s really more than okay with the idea, of him and Otabek.  _ Together. _ He wants to spend every morning like this, and they  _ can,  _ if he can ever get his thoughts together and ask for it. It almost seems like he shouldn’t even have to ask, that they don’t even need to discuss it, and they’ll continue like this anyway; a natural progression. 

Otabek can probably sense that Yuri is stuck in his own head over something. Especially as Otabek watches Yuri shove forkfuls into his mouth while barely chewing. He’s eating way too fast the way he does sometimes when he’s anxious, and Otabek knows that. Yuri makes himself stop and look up at Otabek. 

The other man is staring at him passively as he eats his own food, but Yuri knows he’s making sure Yuri is alright. Yuri lays down his fork and wipes his hand across his mouth. It smears a bit of food and grease from his lips to his cheek and Otabek’s eyes track the movement. Yuri looks around for some napkins, before he realizes he’s probably out, and uncomfortably swipes at it with his hand again making it worse.

Otabek lets out a sudden laugh, and just leans across the table, bringing a thumb to Yuri’s cheek to wipe the food off for him and says “Easy  _ Tiger _ , you’re giving yourself stripes”

The affectionate nickname and gesture causes a flutter in Yuri’s chest. And he speaks to cover it up. “Would they suit me?” Yuri asks timidly. “Stripes?”

Otabek sinks back down in his chair, and looks Yuri up and down once. “ _ Everything suits you _ .”

“What if I got them tattooed on my face?” Yuri asks jokingly. He’s trying to keep the mood light and ignore the way even Otabek’s simplest words affect him. The blush on his cheeks gives it away. “Or even all over my body. I’ll get whisker implants too and start transitioning into an actual tiger. Would that suit me, Beka?”

Otabek just raises his eyebrows like he’s trying to envision Yuri with body modifications that extreme. “If you wanted it, I guess it would.” Otabek concedes, lifting his mug again, but pausing right before it reaches his mouth. “ _ I’d still love you _ .” 

It’s said so quietly, whispered into the rim of Otabek’s mug, Yuri almost doesn’t catch it. There’s a small drop somewhere in Yuri’s stomach, and his breath sticks in his throat. The light blush that appears on Otabek’s cheeks is the confirmation Yuri needs that he didn’t just imagine it. 

“ _ Beka _ ?” Yuri says. The name coming out more like a shaky question. 

Otabek keeps his face stoic as he lets the mug back down to the table, but Yuri sees his throat move as he swallows thickly. “ _ Yuratchka. _ ”

“Beka.” Yuri says again, steadier this time. Though, he doesn’t know how to get the next part out without choking. “D-did you just say that you…  _ love me _ ?”

Otabek is quiet for a moment. His eyes slipping down to the table. “I had a lot of time to think when I went home. Not so surprising that I could only think about you. That’s all I’ve done for years.” 

Yuri takes a faltering breath in, trying to expand the tightness in his chest. His thoughts are blurring as the words settle. They aren’t a direct answer but he knows that this is Otabek’s way of saying yes. This is the conversation Yuri has been stumbling around, and he’s less than surprised that Otabek beat him to it. 

Yuri suddenly wants to reciprocate. To tell Otabek his own thoughts while they were separated, to tell him the way he can’t seem to land jumps when Otabek isn’t around, to say ‘ _ I missed you _ ’ or even ‘ _ I think I love you too _ ,’ but he’s frozen. 

“I—

Yuri starts but nothing else comes out. Otabek looks back up at him then, and Yuri’s relieved to see that even though his face is blank his eyes aren’t. They stay like that for what feels like minutes, just looking at each other while silent emotions pass between them and their food gets cold. 

Otabek is the one who breaks the silence. “Is it so shocking after all this time that this is where we end up?” 

_ No _ , Yuri thinks,  _ it feels right _ . He just shakes his head slowly, waiting for Otabek to continue.

“I was interested in you before I ever really knew you, then after I did I had the uncontrollable urge to be near you. So, I became your friend.” Otabek says lowly. “Then that turned into wanting to keep you out of trouble, then to the natural push and shove we’ve fallen into. Lately,  _ Yuri _ …” Otabek lets his tongue flick emphasis onto Yuri’s name, “Lately I realized I even skate for you. I don’t think I’d medal quite so often if I didn’t keep you in mind.”

“You medal because you’re good.” Yuri says before he can help himself. He doesn’t like getting the credit for Otabek’s hard work, even though he knows he skates for Otabek the same.

Otabek half smiles. “Whatever.” He says dismissively. “It doesn’t change what I’m trying to say. Even disregarding certain parts of our friendship…” He trails off a bit and Yuri knows he’s talking about their dynamic, about being the only person Yuri trusts, the only person Yuri listens to. “For me, falling in love with the untouchable  _ Ice Tiger _ was probably inevitable.”

“I’m not untouchable.” Yuri says on a shuddered exhale, the ‘ _at least_ _not for you_ ’ going unspoken. He wants to get up. He wants to rush around the table and yank Otabek up and press their mouths together and show him, but he still can’t move.

“I guess not.” Otabek says, the half-smile turning into a half-smirk like he can see Yuri’s thoughts. “You should probably finish your food.”

Yuri looks down at the half-demolished plate of eggs. He knows the other skater isn’t expecting Yuri to make any deep declarations back. Yuri knows he can’t fathom his feelings into words the way Otabek has, or he’d have said it first. 

Yuri smiles, Beka is always one step ahead of him on everything to do with  _ them  _ as a collective. Maybe Yuri can utilize that. 

“I don’t think just stripes would suit me as a tattoo.” Yuri says with sudden mischief, bringing it back to his earlier joke. He looks back up to gauge Otabek’s reaction. “Maybe I’ll add ‘ _ Property of Beka _ ’ somewhere in there too. Just so everyone knows.” 

Otabek snorts, but the look in his eyes says he understands the hidden meaning; knows Yuri really means:

_ ‘I love you too, with all my rage and words and tiger stripes. _ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. I'm still your trashlord. I will not apologize for the sappy sappy syrup i poured all over the end of this fic, nor will i apologize for the heavy Tiger theme i vomited all over every single inch of this entire series.
> 
>  
> 
> [ONCE AGAIN LOOK AT THE ART](https://seeyounextlevel.tumblr.com/post/157336487886/for-my-giveaway-winner-kingotabek-based-on-a)


End file.
